Take me Home, please?
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: Bella's famous and has spent years pouring her heart out into songs for Edward, what happens when he finally hears one? Summary Sucks.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT (UNFORTUNATELY) OWN TWILIGHT! IT IS THE PROPERTY OF THE ONE AND ONLY, AMAZING STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY A FAN TRYING TO BASK IN HER GLORY. I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT EITHER AS OTHER FANFICTION USERS HAVE UNDOUBTEDLY USED THIS PLOT BEFORE.

Thank you!

Love you!

XxBellxX

Story Summary-

New Moon. Edward didn't come back. Bella never befriended Jake. Now two years later and Bella is an aspiring singer.

Chapter 1

BPOV

(7 months after Edward left)

7 months.

7 months since the day HE ruined me forever. And every single millisecond since that day has stabbed a another blade into my body. A huge deep hole in my soul, threatening to push me over the edge.

I'd moved out of Charlie's house 2 months ago.

He had threatened to send me back with Renee and Phil and I just couldn't do that. I couldn't give any specific reasons as to why besides the fact I just couldn't.

I had moved into an apartment in New York after I had been awarded a scholarship at a very prestigious college there. The scholarship had paid for everything. My tuition, my books they had even hooked me up with someone who owned a club so I could earn a little more money. So with my now useless college fund, I had bought myself an apartment 15 minutes away from campus.

So now I sit in my apartment, alone and miserable. I've just got home from work and I'm already moping. Great.

I work at a sports bar a few blocks away from my home. I really hated it. Drunk men, and sometime women, who feel the need to get drunk and violate every person in sight. Including their waitress. Me.

I'd been glassed in the middle of my back one night…

*Flashback*

'Hey, honey! Can I get another one?' a guy called from behind me.

'Sure' I muttered and turned back towards the bar.

I had gotten about 2 feet when I felt an arm slip around my waist. I jumped slightly and cringed.

'On second thought, I'll just have you' he said in a low voice.

I struggled and tried to slip out of his hold as his beer breath fluttered down my neck.

'I said I'll just have you! You're a waitress! You serve! Now serve me!' he said in a voice, slowly starting to creep towards yelling.

I struggled frantically until I slipped out of his arms and started back towards the bar or anywhere away from him.

'No!' in an angry voice was all I heard before I heard a scraping of a glass.

In no time at all he had grabbed his glass in his hand and punched it into my back. I screamed as the shards of glass cut through my shirt and skin, followed my his rough knuckles.

And of course, me, being me, fainted when I smelt my own blood only to wake up in a large, white hospital room.

*End Flashback*

I shuddered as I came out of my flashback.

I had 7 scars on my back that would decorate my body until the day I died.

I yawned.

Wow. Flashbacks use a lot of energy.

I jumped of my couch and completed my nightly ritual before climbing into bed and letting my eyelids droop.

YAY. Another night of nightmares, terrible but beautiful dreams and another morning of disappointment.

Chapter 2

BPOV

(present day, 2 years after Edward left)

Ok, Bella, breathe.

In, out, in, out, in, out.

Ok. Ok. Ok.

"Bella! Is your song line up done? I need it in the next 5 minutes! Are you ready yet? One hour to go!" Adam screamed at me as he rushed around in a frenzy.

Ok, let me explain.

A year ago I met Adam at the bar I was working in. We talked and decided to meet for coffee. Adam's a music producer and contractor so naturally, one day he wanted to hear me sing as he knew I wrote my own songs. So I sang for him.

Now, 1 year on and I'm about to perform on stage for my debut concert in front of thousands of people, live T.V recordings and my concert was going to be broadcasted across every radio station in the country. How Adam had managed this, I had no idea.

Oh, one more thing, Adam is a non-vegetarian vampire. But he's centuries old and has never hurt me before and he never will.

"Yea! The line-ups on the wall near the stage entrance! I'm going to get dressed now!" I called back to him.

As much as I was falling apart, singing made me feel better, even if just for a little bit, as I lose myself in the lyrics and the stories and real life experiences behind them.

I walked back into my dressing room and headed straight for the make up and hair table.

My hair now hangs down to just above my bum and is cut into a soft, curls and layers style.

I lined my eyes with a thin layer of eye liner, then added a sapphire blue eyeshadow. Mascara to my eyelashes and I fluffed out my hair.

I headed over to my wardrobe to chose my out fit.

I chose a satin sapphire blue dress that went just to mid thigh. It was cut in a v-neck with metallic black stones lining the neckline and down the dress to the bottom where it wrapped around the hem.

For shoes I had stilletoes the colour of the stones on my dress.

I dug around in one of the jewellery boxes and found my sapphire- heart necklace (like the one off titanic), a metallic black bracelet and ring to match.

I turned to the mirror and appraised what I had put together.

Not bad for a lunatic. Ha ha.

"Bella! 2 minutes honey!" Adam called from somewhere outside the dressing room.

And I started hyperventilating. AGAIN.

Adam, being a vampire and all heard my panicked breathing.

Suddenly his arm was around me and he was pressing his lips to my fore head.

"Shh, Bella, it's going to be alright. You're going to got out there and rock the world. Forget about HIM for one night and just think about me. Nothing else. Promise me?" he spoke in soothing tones and I looked up into his gentle gaze and found everything I needed at that moment.

"I promise" I told him as we walked out towards the stage entrance.

"Ok, just let me run out and introduce you then you can come out okay?" he said.

"Yes, let's do this already" I said in a determined voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let me introduce Ms Bella Swan!" Adam's voice boomed out across the Stadium.

Oh. Shit.

Chapter 3

BPOV

C'mon Bella you promised you were going to do this so suck it up and do it.

I breathed in before walking out onto the stage to be met with cheers. How can these people cheer? Or buy tickets to my concert? No one but my band and Adam had heard me sing.

"Good luck, Bella" Adam said as he walked past me off the stage.

I nodded and confidently approached the mike.

"H-how's everybody this evening?" I asked and they chorused back with cheers.

"Well as Adam said, I'm Bella Swan and this is my debut concert so thank you all for coming! So my first song is called Nobody's Home, I hope you like it!"

My band started off and I sang the lyrics. I don't think I have written a song that hasn't made me cry at least at some point.

(**a/n I'm not going to put lyrics for every song, only the ones with lyrics essential to the story, I'll just list the song names and artists so you can look it up on the internet or whatever)**

(Avril Lavigne- Nobody's Home)

The crowd went crazy at the end of the song and for the first time I thought that maybe Adam was right when he said singing would make me feel better.

I did feel better. Almost content.

"The next song is called Pieces of Me!" I called and pulled out my guitar. I strummed my way through the intro and swayed to my voice.

(Pieces of Me - Ashlee Simpson)

Wow. Good thing I was only doing five songs before THE song and the end of the concert. I think I'm on the brink of tears.

I introduced my next song and continued playing on my beloved acoustic guitar.

(With you- Jessica Simpson)

For some reason this song reminded me so much of Angela. Her kind smiles and understanding eyes.

When the song came to an end I could barely hear myself think with all the cheers. I laughed under my breath and took a gulp of water from the bottle at my feet.

Ok 3 more songs. I can do this.

"The next song is called Be Strong! Hope you like it!" I called.

(Be Strong- Delta Goodrem)

Gosh I was getting tired. It's so stuffy in here. It's good Adam has so much self control or the whole place would be dead by now with all the sweat and heat.

2 more songs. You can do this. You own this stage.

"Next song is called Imaginary! It's the second last song so I hope you enjoy it" I smiled but there were a few groans when I said it was almost the last song.

(Imaginary- Evanescence)

I finished up and had to swallow some more water. That song took a lot out of me with lots of note holding and all.

Ok, this next song was going to be hard. It was the only one with a dedication. The only one that I would ridicule myself in front of millions of people for.

I took a deep breath.

"Alright, the next song is called Take me Home and is um, dedicated to, uh E-E-Edward C-Cullen, umm I hope you like it and aren't bored by my droning."

The band started in the intro and I fixed my gaze on a spot on the very back wall.

I took a deep breath in and…

Chapter 4

APOV (Alice)

(During Bella's second last song)

Should I get Edward? Should he know?

Dammit! Why can't Jasper be here? Oh, yea right because he was out hunting with everyone but me and Edward.

Ok so all I'll do is tell Edward that there's something on the T.V he should see. Yep, that's all I'll do.

"I'm coming Alice, I don't know what's so important" he called.

Oh, yea mind reading.

He walked down the stairs with a morbid expression on his face. Poor guy.

We both sat on the couch and I was suddenly very nervous as I tried to hide my thoughts. What if he was angry?

"What Alice?" he asked. I handed him the T.V remotes.

"Switch on MTV" I whispered.

"Okay?" he said.

He flicked the channel on and froze suddenly at the image on the screen.

"And we're back at Bella Swan's debut concert, with her final song! I wonder what this amazing person shall conjure up for her last song?" the presenter asked.

I cringed at Edward's heartbreaking expression as they zoomed up on her as she took a swig out of a water bottle at her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

JUST LISTEN. I said in my head.

He nodded.

As they filmed Bella she took a breath in and her face became nervous. And she opened her mouth to introduce her last song.

"Alright, the next song is called Take me Home and is um, dedicated to, uh E-E-Edward C-Cullen, umm I hope you like it and aren't bored by my droning."

My dear brother gasped and leant towards the screen as his soul mate swayed to a beautiful melody.

She opened her mouth and the words just flowed like a river,_It's late, come on, I'm tiredBut I don't want to sleep, tonightI want your body close to mineI won't need to say I love you, you'll know, you'll knowThere's no need to say I want you, you'll knowTake me homeDon't want to spend the night without you Take me homeAll I do is dream about youTake me home, take me homeYour kiss, your touch, your handsI long to feel the rushYour skin, right now, is all I'm thinking ofI won't need to say I love you, you'll know, you'll knowThere's no need to say I want you, you'll knowTake me homeDon't want to spend the night without you Take me homeAll I do is dream about youPlease let's goTake me in your arms to see youTake me home, take me homeDon't make me begDon't make me beg youI won't need to say I love you, you'll knowTake me homeDon't want to spend the night without you Take me homeAll I do is dream about youPlease let's goTake me in your arms to see youTake me home, take me homeIt's late, come on, I'm tiredBut I don't want to sleep_

Edward's body was wracking with silent sobs as he stared at the screen in a mix of adoration, horror and sadness. I was right there along with him.

"What did you do to her?" I asked him. There was no way she could write such a pain filled song dedicated to him without inspiration. There was no way he gave her an easy clean break.

"I told her I didn't love her. As if something so blasphemous is even possible" he scoffed.

He. Did. WHAT?

"You told her WHAT? How could you?" I screamed at him.

"I don't know" he whispered as his head fell into his hands.

"…And we're here with Bella Swan and her Manager Adam Long…" My eyes flashed up to the screen and I froze in terror.

Chapter 5

EPOV

Alice and my face flashed up at the screen at the mention of my beloved Bella and her manager. We both froze.

Bella, oh, beautiful Bella was standing there looking more glorious, perfect, wondrous than ever but that was not what froze me. What froze me was the man standing beside her.

He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

He had flicked out black, surfer style hair and a tall muscular figure. I looked him up and down until I found his eyes.

There was something odd about the blue of them, they looked almost purple. As I was inspecting his eyes the colour shifter a little, deepening getting closer to, red.

No! I must be imagining things.

"Edward, he's wearing blue contacts over red eyes. He's a vampire Edward and not a very nice one" Alice whispered from my side.

How and When had my precious Bella gotten involved with a human drinker? Did she know what he was? I listened intently to the interview.

"So Bella, I hear you and Adam live together?" the annoying presenter said.

"Yes we do" Bella answered. What? Had he hurt her?

"Are you together romantically?" I hope not…

"No comment" Adam answered for her. I wish he didn't. "No comment" What is that supposed to mean?

"Are you planning on releasing an album?"

"Yes within a week or two" Bella said simply. Oh I will have to get a copy!

"Adam how long have you known Bella?"

"A little over a year." So she had been socializing with dangerous vampires for over a year? How dare she? I had told her not to do anything reckless! Or stupid! This classifies as the latter!

"Are you going to be touring?" ooo, I could see one of her concerts.

"That's up to Bella" Damn straight it's up to Bella.

"That's all folks! Goodnight!" the presenter called.

Suddenly the T.V went blank and my gaze flickered to Alice.

"I couldn't watch him with her any longer" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Are you going to find her and make sure she's alright because if you are I'm coming and if you aren't I'm going anyway" she told me.

"I'm going back Alice. And I'm going to ask her to take me back" I whispered.

Chapter 6

BPOV

Wow, I felt amazing as Adam and I walked away from all the reporters and fans. Who knew little old Bella Swan from Forks would end up a musical sensation? That just goes to show what heartbreak, loss, depression, hard work and love can do to you.

"How're you feeling Bella? You did amazingly!" Adam complemented me and I blushed. He just laughed and tucked me further under his arm as he pulled me towards the back door and the paling lot.

I sighed in awe, for the millionth time, at the sight of Adam and my baby.

By baby I mean our Suzuki Hayabusa 2010. It was black, sleek, shiny and _fast. _And we adored it. It belonged to both of us because I had wanted to buy one, but Adam had stopped me from riding a dangerous machine on my own. So we take turns riding it.

"It's my turn to drive" I said as I grinned up at him.

He looked down at me, amused. He blinked slowly, and his blue contacts disintegrated, revealing bright red irises. Adam's eyes used to shock or scare me, now I'm used to them, he hasn't, nor will he ever hurt me so his eyes mean nothing.

Haha. I'm sure _he_ would have a fit if he knew who I was living with, but what does it matter? He doesn't care about me, I was just a distraction, a play thing.

He wasn't coming back.

"Bella?- Did you hear what I just said?" Adam said, calling me out of me reverie. Huh? What had he said again?

"Um, I'm sorry what?" I answered confused.

"I said, are you sure you want to drive? You've got a dress on." he smirked.

Ha. He thought I wasn't prepared?

I smirked right back at him as I pulled some tight leather jeans out of the gear sack on the bike. His smirk dropped and he sighed, disappointed.

"No dice mister, now turn around so I can change" he stuck his tongue out at me but turned all the same.

Wow for someone who is almost seven centuries old he acts like he's 10 years younger than me. I chuckled lightly and slipped my pants up my legs. They fit like a second skin. Alice would be proud.

I peeled my dress off and replaced it with a 'Bullet For My Valentine' Tank Top and a leather jacket. I tossed my high heels into the bag and pulled out my converse.

"You can turn around now A" I laughed.

He turned and froze, his mouth drooping a little. Adam and I had a 'Friends with benefits' relationship as we both had been heartbroken before.

I did a little twirl and strutted toward him.

"Like what you see?" I asked him smugly.

He snapped out of his haze and twined his arms around me.

"Very Much" he growled as he trailed kisses down my neck. I giggled and leant back on the bike.

As always when I was with Adam, the edges of my mind was screaming for me to stop. That I was betraying _him, _That I didn't belong with Adam. But I take what I get these days and I don't think I'm going to be getting much of _him anytime soon._

_If I'd realized how wrong I was at that moment I would have stopped then._

_But I'm no Alice Cullen. _

_Because at that moment between Adam pulling at the hem of my shirt and him inhaling Adam froze in shock and what looked like anger?_

_He growled and spun around, pushing me behind him. I bent around him and looked at what had caused such alarm._

_Then, ever so slowly seven looming figures flitted from the shadows of the great arena behind them._

_That's when I passed out._

_(A/N Guess Who?)_

_EPOV_

_Alice had called the family home immediately and we had assembled in the lounge room of our Forks home. I hadn't really been paying attention to Alice filling the family in on what had happened during their shortened hunting trip. I was too busy lost in memory's of Bella. My Bella._

_Her lips, her scent, her kindness, he gorgeous hair…_

"_Sooo… are we going to go find her?" Emmett had asked like it was the simplest solution in the world. And it was._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_If I'd realized how wrong I was at that moment I would have stopped then._

_But I'm no Alice Cullen._

_Because at that moment between Adam pulling at the hem of my shirt and him inhaling Adam froze in shock and what looked like anger?_

_He growled and spun around, pushing me behind him. I bent around him and looked at what had caused such alarm._

_Then, ever so slowly seven looming figures flitted from the shadows of the great arena behind them._

_That's when I passed out._

_(A/N Guess Who?)_

_EPOV_

_Alice had called the family home immediately and we had assembled in the lounge room of our Forks home. I hadn't really been paying attention to Alice filling the family in on what had happened during their shortened hunting trip. I was too busy lost in memory's of Bella. My Bella._

_Her lips, her scent, her kindness, he gorgeous hair…_

"_Sooo… are we going to go find her?" Emmett had asked like it was the simplest solution in the world. And it was._

EPOV (present)

I don't think I have ever driven as fast as I did that night, as my family and I raced towards the stadium in which Bella's concert had been held, Emmett and Alice bounced in their seats. Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic and Jasper was just trying to deal with all of the emotions in the car. Rosalie was confused, she was happy Bella was well, but not too pleased about us rushing off to see her.

As easily as I deciphered my family's mind, my mind was a different matter, I'm surprised I hadn't made Jasper sick with all the emotions.

The main emotion was fear, fear that maybe Bella wouldn't want me anymore, that she had moved on.

The second emotion being confusion, she looked so hurt when she was singing that song, didn't se know I loved her? didn't she know that those words I whispered in the forest all those years ago were nothing but cruel, vicious lies? Lies that tore me apart from the inside out?

The third emotion being, of course, love. I had never forgotten my love for Bella, but now the realization that I was going to see her in mere minutes had flooded my mind with the love I felt for her. I felt like I could drown in the depth of my emotion. The love brought with it an incredible sense of relief. Relief from the pain and the worry that had stewed within me for the past years.

Before I knew it I had pulled into a parking lot near the stadium and my family had started rushing towards Bella's scent. Wow, and I thought I was eager.

As we rounded a corner I came into contact with the most heart wrenching site my eye's had ever beheld.

My beautiful, sweet, innocent Bella was being molested, on top of a motorcycle no less, by a cruel human-drinking vampire. Is this what Bella wanted now?

I let out a small gasp, only a vampire could have heard it, and the vampire stiffened, let out a growl and spun to face me. He hastily pushed Bella behind him and met my eyes with his. His eyes glowed a haunting ruby red and they glinted in recognition of who I was. Had Bella told him about me?

And ever so slowly, in comparison to the blindingly fast movements of us vampires, Bella turned her attention to the shadows my family and I where standing in. Her gorgeous eyes, like depths of the richest mahogany, flickered, trying to find what had caused the vampire's alarm. So, ever so slowly, my family and I stepped out of the shadows.

And then, so quickly, you wouldn't have caught it if you weren't super human, devastation flashed through Bella's eyes, before they snapped shut and she fainted.

I ran forward to catch her only to see her head hit the ground and to be thrown into the closest wall by the human drinker.


End file.
